


The Life You Deserve

by J02



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J02/pseuds/J02
Summary: Sara Lance discovers Oliver's fate and decides to help.





	The Life You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually fairly satisfied with the ending we got and if nothing changes I can live with it but I'd still like a happier ending.

_October 2019_  
_The Waverider_

Sara Lance watched Oliver Queen's death in horror. It hadn't happened yet but according to Gideon, in less than two months Oliver would be gone. She turned to the two men watching with her, "We can't let this happen. Oliver didn't suffer for years for it to end like that..."

Ray Palmer sighed, "I don't want it to happen either but -"

"Ray, I think they have a baby. She didn't say it but I'm pretty sure Felicity was pregnant last time I went home."

"Oh, God," Ray closed his eyes. He wasn't in love with Felicity Smoak anymore and looking back, he wasn't sure he ever really had been but she was still the first person to really reach him after Anna's death. Standing back and watching her lose the love of her life already seemed wrong, doing it while knowing it would leave her child fatherless was something he doubted he'd forgive himself for. "How do we even begin to fix this?"

John Constantine looked up from where he'd been reading Gideon's files, "We go to 2040 to find William Clayton and Mia Smoak and bring them back to help save their dad."

"Mia...so there is a baby," Sara confirmed.

"Yes and even without her father she ends up a very skilled archer while her brother ends up a tech wiz like his stepmother. In May 2040, they and their mother help save Star City but Felicity disappears without a trace almost immediately afterward. She supposedly goes into hiding with Dinah Drake and Roy Harper but they both later resurface claiming she never joined them and she's never seen again."

"Her kids are safe so she joins Oliver...wherever he is," Sara theorized

"That's my guess. I believe the children are the key to saving Oliver but I've never given a fig about the rules, you two-"

"If it weren't for Oliver and Felicity, I'd still probably be trapped in a small plastic cube on Damien Darhk's desk. They saved me, I have to try," Ray replied.

"Technically, it hasn't happened yet. Maybe stopping it is what we're supposed to do," Sara reasoned.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_May 2040_  
_Star City_

Mia turned back towards their father's headstone where they'd left their mom, she couldn't say why but deep down she knew they'd never see her again, "William, we should go back...if we don't-"

"We'll never see her again, I know. I don't want to lose her either but...I think she's going to Dad. She's waited more than 20 years...I can't stop her," William finished, also turning back in the direction they'd come from.

A voice spoke from behind them, "What if there were a third choice?"

They spun around to face the small blonde woman, with Mia demanding, "Who the frack are you?"

"Wow...you look so much like your mom," was her only reply.

William's mind was replaying memories more than 20 years old, "Sara...you were Felicity and Dad's friend but you look exactly the same-"

"Because I traveled here from a little less than two months before your dad died. Together, I think we can save him and give all four of you back the life you deserve but you'll have to trust me," Sara answered.

Mia was tempted but, "Even if we believe you...what if it doesn't work?"

"Then you won't lose anything that you haven't already lost. I can't guarantee anything but at least it's a chance. I loved your parents and I swear I'd never do anything to deliberately hurt any of you."

Mia and William exchanged glances before they both nodded resolutely, "What do we do?"

*-*-*-*-*-*

As she got William and Mia settled on the Waverider, Sara felt compelled to point out, "If we succeed you two will cease to exist because you'll be replaced by versions who were raised by both your parents."  
"A lifetime of _not_ seeing heartbreak in my mother's eyes every time she looked at me? She tried to hide it and I know she loved me but I'm so much more like Dad and we lost him so soon after I was born..."

"A lifetime of knowing my parents didn't willingly abandoned me...I'll take it."

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Late November 2019_

In the end, all it took was a well-timed arrow and a small hack to change their father's fate and with it their own. Mia thought she saw a flare of recognition in his eyes when he turned to face his savior but neither had time to react before a large man approached him, "It's time for you to go home."

"You said my death couldn't be prevented," Oliver pointed out..

"I said _I_ couldn't prevent it and I couldn't have but that didn't mean _no one_  could," Mar Novu replied.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a chance?" Oliver demanded.

"There was a greater chance of it working if you didn't know and honestly...I didn't want to spend eternity with your wife chasing me through the multiverse because I'd given her false hope."

"She wouldn't-" Oliver began with a laugh, breaking off at The Monitor's skeptically raised eye brow. "Okay, maybe. My bargain is fulfilled?"The Monitor replied by opening a portal and on the other side, Oliver could just make out his home. He hesitated slightly before stepping through, in a strange way this man had become his friend in the last few weeks, "Will we see you again?"

"Let us hope not," The Monitor replied. He gestured to the portal, "Now, go, your life awaits."

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Bloomfield_

Felicity Smoak fought back tears as she tucked her daughter into bed. Alone here in the darkness, it was impossible not to wonder if today had been the day she'd lost her husband. Or if tomorrow would be. " Oh, Mia, how he loved you..."

Her body went on full alert as she heard the front door crash open and she looked around frantically for a weapon to protect her daughter before an achingly familiar voice yelled out, "Felicity!"

She knew it was impossible but she couldn't quite stop herself from whispering his name, "Oli...Oliver?"

Suddenly a figure appeared in the nursery doorway, "Hey. I told you I'd always come back."

She wasn't aware of either of them moving but suddenly she was crushed against his chest, "I love you. I missed so much but how?"

Oliver hesitated before answering, both because he was distracted by the kisses he was raining on his wife's lips and because he knew his answer would sound insane, "I'm fairly certain the reason is lying in that crib."

Felicity reluctantly pulled back slightly, "What?"

"I was about to die, I knew it but suddenly an arrow brought down my enemy. I turned to thank the shooter and for a second I'd have sworn I was looking at you," Oliver explained. "I love you...I love you both so much."

The reunion played out much the way their goodbye had except this time the tears were of joy and when Felicity collapsed it was into their bed instead of the living room floor and she didn't fall alone.

Felicity was awakened by her daughter's angry cries but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. The dream had been so beautiful and she didn't think she could face the harsh reality of a world without Oliver Queen again. Her eyes flew open when a kiss brushed her shoulder and his voice whispered, "I've got her."

She stared into the smiling face of her husband, "It wasn't a dream."

"No, possibly a miracle but not a dream. I know our emotions are running high right now but-"

They spoke the thought in unison, "We have to go get William."

*-*-*-*-*-*

_October 2022_  
_Bloomfield_

The day Lucas Smoak-Queen was born was a day of great celebration. Not only did parents know how close they'd come to losing it all but John Diggle had arrived to tell them the Ninth Circle had finally been destroyed and they didn't have to hide anymore. They could finally give their children relatively normal lives. It wasn't perfect and it never would be but it was everything they needed.


End file.
